Who's your daddy?
by strwbrygrl77
Summary: When Mary discovers Marshall's been keeping a huge secret from her, will it spell the end of their budding relationship? 5th and final installment of "We're having a baby" series.


**A/N: A thousand apologies, my dear readers, for leaving you with a cliffhanger for a year! Here is the 5th and final installment of "We're having a baby" series. A special shout-out to BravoExpressions who reminded me in a PM: "Aren't you the author of the baby series?" - which reminded me that I needed to finish it for y'all! Curl up with some hot cooca and a blanket and enjoy! The next chapter of "Paper hearts" will be out mid-week, no worries.**

* * *

"I won't give up on us

God knows I'm tough enough

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it-  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up."

-Jason Mraz

_Last time on In Plain Sight 'Say When':_

"_So here's the deal, kids. Our witness had been installing those new fangled solar panels in several different casinos in Vegas. Well, a couple of nights ago, he got a call that something had gone wrong and he needed to come down and check it out. While he was there working on it, he witnessed a murder and seconds later the casino was raided by the DEA and the FBI. We're being called in to protect him until the trial."_

_As Stan was wrapping up his spiel, I heard the elevator doors open and Delia scurried over to open the security doors for our guests. _

"_Marshall?"_

_I tensed at the sound of my name coming from a voice that was vaguely familiar and turned to meet the eyes of our new witness._

"_Mark?"_

* * *

I could feel Stan and Delia's eyes looking at me for answers even as the world faded away and the only thing that mattered was the man in front of me: Mary's ex-husband, the father of her unborn child – the man who had the power to destroy the fragile future that was slowly building between Mary and me. I silently cursed the gods of fate even as I shoved my emotions for my partner back inside the box that I swore I would never have to use again. I bit back the groan of frustration as I realized that Mary would have to be told – but when? Did it have to be today – or could I possibly delay the telling for another two weeks? There would be no way to break this news to her gently, without her body responding to the stress and very possibly bringing on premature labor.

All of these thoughts and emotions went through my mind at lightning speed even as I watched realization dawn on Mark's face. But it was the FBI agent with Mark who broke the silence first.

"Inspector Mann, you know Mr. Stuber?"

Mark's eyes were still locked with mine and I watched as I saw another emotion enter them: remorse. I saw that the man was genuinely sorry – but until I talked to him alone, I couldn't be sure what he was sorry for. Was he sorry for this mess he was in? Sorry for blurting my name out?

I cleared my throat and forced the words out. "Yes, he's my partner's ex-husband."

I heard Stan's gasp of surprise and Delia twittered. "Mary? Someone actually married her?"

I turned to glare at her as Mark finally found his voice. "It was a long time ago – we were just kids. It – we weren't married very long."

The FBI agent frowned. "This complicates things. I need to make a phone call." He whipped out his blackberry and stepped away for some privacy.

"Where's Mary?" Mark asked. "I've been trying to get in touch with her for the past couple of months and she hasn't returned my calls and now –" he stopped to clear his throat. "I really need to talk to her."

Delia smiled. "Oh, she's at—"

"A conference," Stan interrupted, shooting a warning glance at Delia. "I'm afraid you can't get in touch with her right now."

Mark frowned. "Surely they have phones, faxes, something where she is?"

"She checks in with me when she can. I'm sure I can get a message to her that you need to speak to her," I reassured him.

Mark shook his head. "No! All I've been doing is leaving messages for weeks and she hasn't returned my calls. Look, there's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

I shared a brief look with Stan and he nodded. I motioned to the conference room. "Let's go in there and talk."

* * *

The glass door had barely swung shut behind me before Mark demanded the truth.

"Mark, in our line of work, we're not allowed to tell our friends and family the truth of what we do-"

He waved my explanation away. "I know, for our own good and all that but damn it, man! Isn't that all water under the bridge now? I mean, I witnessed a drug hit last night for God's sake and I'm now under the FBI's protection. Next thing I know, I wind up here and see you – which means that Mary is also witness protection, right?"

I nodded. There was no point in denying the evidence of his own eyes.

"She hasn't returned my calls – I fear the worst here. Just tell me: is she alive?"

His fear was palpable and I had the power to relieve it. Whether or not he was still in love with my partner, I had no doubt that he loved her still. Whether or not she loved him, I didn't know. If he demanded that she and the baby go with him, I didn't know whether or not I could let them go.

"Mary is fine, Mark, I swear."

He stared hard at me for a long moment before believing the truth of my words. "Then why are you keeping me from her? I know very well she's not at some conference in the middle of nowhere."

"Because it's my job to keep both of you safe – and seeing her right now would endanger both of your lives." _All of your lives, _I added silently.

His shoulders slumped as Mark sank slowly into one of the chairs around the conference table. "Because she was once my wife? But I don't see—"

I shook my head as I took a seat across the table from him. "You don't know how these types of people operate, Mark. I do. Mary does. They will use and exploit any and all weaknesses they find. It is obvious to me that you still care deeply for Mary – and if they were to find out about Mary, an ex-wife that you have feelings for is living in Albuquerque, they would use her as leverage, understand?"

Mark took a deep breath and ran an unsteady hand through his disheveled hair. "So, what do we do – leave her out of it? Don't tell her anything?"

I gave a snort of laughter. "Yeah, right. Can you imagine her wrath when she finds out that you entered witness protection and neither of us told her anything? She'd kill me and then track you down and kill you." _God, I wish I could keep you out of this, Mer. It would make things so much easier. But I know better than anyone that you would never, ever forgive me if I didn't tell you. I'm risking your wrath by just postponing the revealing._

Mark smiled sadly. "So, do you think I'll be able to talk to her at all – I mean, I really would like to see her before," the emotion seemed to clog his throat, and he stopped to clear it.

I knew that things needed to be settled between the two of them. Mark needed to sign away his parental rights, even though it was now kind of a moot point and Mary really did need to be in the loop or she would never forgive either of us. But I was terrified for her safety as well as the baby's. I didn't want the drug cartel to get any whiff of her connection to Mark – it was like I was walking a tightrope and there was no safety net below if I fell.

Before I could answer the FBI agent and Stan strode into the conference room.

"Come on, Stuber, we're leaving."

Mark sighed. "Why?"

"Orders." The agent looked at me. "There are other members of Inspector Shannon's family currently living in Albuquerque who are acquainted with Stuber, correct?"

I nodded. "Her mother and sister."

The agent sighed and frowned at Mark. "You could have told me this before we arrived."

Mark's temper flared. "You didn't tell me where we were going! You just loaded me into a plane in the middle of the night and took off. Maybe if you had said-"

The agent held up his hand. "Let's go before there are any more security issues."

Mark's frantic gaze swung back to me. "I demand to see Mary before I'm shipped off to Timbuktu."

"When's the trial?" Stan asked.

"In three weeks."

"In Las Vegas?" I asked.

The agent nodded.

"Mary and I will meet you in Las Vegas at your safe house just before your relocation. All right?" I looked at the agent for confirmation.

"We can arrange the security on our end if you're sure you want to risk Inspector Shannon's safety."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and the ache in my heart as I saw the gratitude in Mark's eyes. "Mary can take care of herself."

* * *

**Sept 22nd (2 weeks later)**

I watched as Mary caught the errant drops of chocolate cherry frozen yogurt that had dripped down her cone and tried not to groan out loud. I shifted on the hard plastic of the booth seat, trying to get more comfortable and the rustling of my jeans caused Mary to chuckle.

Our eyes locked as I grabbed the hand that wasn't wrapped around her cone and proceeded to kiss each of her knuckles. As soon as I released it, she swiped her thumb through the frozen yogurt and held it out to me. I slowly sucked it clean, letting her thumb go with a loud popping sound that echoed in the nearly empty ice cream parlor.

Mary giggled. "You could get your own, you know," she teased me as her tongue flicked out and licked her frozen treat again.

My eyes darkened as I smiled. "Why would I want to do that when we can share?"

She shook a finger at me. "I don't share."

"Oh yes, you do."

I waited until she took a bite out of the top and then swooped across the top of the table separating us, fusing my mouth to hers. My move caught her by surprise and her mouth fell open. Our tongues fought for the last melting bit of frozen yogurt which was quickly gone in the heat of our mouths. Giving her lips one final lick, I sat back with a satisfied smile.

"Absolutely delicious, Sunshine."

She frowned as her cone had ended up on the table during our kiss. "You owe me some more frozen yogurt."

I grinned as I stood up. "I think we better get it in a dish this time – with two spoons."

She glared at me. "I don't share," she repeated firmly.

"Whatever you say, Mer."

I only took three bites out of the new dish of yogurt and even so I had to endure hand slaps for each one. But it was worth it. It was all part of our weekly outing. Mary hated La Maze class, so to make up for it, I took her out for frozen yogurt afterwards. It was the only thing that got her through the instructor saying things like: "And now, imagine your vagina opening like a flower!"

"Better?" I asked as Mary's spoon scraped the bottom of the empty bowl.

She shrugged. "I guess, but I still can't get the images from the birthing video out of my head. I mean, how am I supposed to be looking forward to pushing something the size of a watermelon out my vagina?"

"Mer, it's just for a little bit and then you'll have a beautiful baby boy for the-" I stumbled to a stop.

Her eyes narrowed. "Were you going to say 'for the rest of my life', Marshall?"

I shook my head. "No, no. I was going to say for the adopted parents. Have you made a decision yet?"

She glared at me. "Nice save. No, I've narrowed it down to two but I just can't decide between them. I mean, on paper they both sound good."

"So, maybe you should meet both of them."

"I can do that?"

"I don't see why not. Look, why don't you give Mrs. Thomas a call and see if she can set up preliminary meetings with these two families and go from there."

Mary reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "You'll be there, won't you? At the meetings? I don't think I can do it without you."

I swallowed. "If you want me to be there, then of course I will." _Oh Mary, don't you know by now that you can ask me anything and I'll do it? Please, please ask me to be this baby's father. Raise him with you, be a family with you-_

She squeezed my hand. "Hey, where did you go?"

"I- I'm just tired, I guess."

She frowned at me. "Are you sure that's all? You've seemed a bit off these past couple of weeks – taking care of me and working longer hours. Is something bothering you – a witness?"

_Here's your opening. She's past the danger zone. Come on, just open your mouth and tell her._

"Actually, there is something-"

My phone rang and I silently cursed its timing as I fished it out of my back pocket. "Hey, Stan, what is it?" I listened to him for a minute, as he gave me an update on the teenage son of one of my witnesses who had just been busted. "Shit!" I swore as I hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked as I stood and threw a few dollars on the table for a tip.

"JD got busted for meth," I explained as I helped her maneuver her pregnant belly out of the booth. "I've got to get you home and head down to APD."

"Is that what's been worrying you?" Mary asked as she shrugged into her jacket.

Her words brought me up short. "No – but it'll keep."

_I hope._

* * *

**Sept 29th**

The day the shit hit the fan.

Of course I had no idea that this was D-day when I woke up that morning. The FBI agent had said the trial would be in three weeks so I knew that Mark would be testifying at some point this week. I had talked to Dr. Reese and floated the idea of taking Mary to Vegas for the weekend as sort of a reward for her being such a good patient on bed rest. Dr. Reese was surprisingly agreeably – if I took a wheelchair and insisted that Mary use it. That was going to be an uphill battle but it would pale in comparison to her reaction when she found out the real reason for our trip.

Unfortunately for me, she found out before I could tell her. And if I thought she was mad the time I interviewed and got another job offer a few years back – that was nothing compared to this.

I arrived home from work early, as a surprise, to tell her about our weekend trip. I found her sitting up in bed, flipping through a catalog, but staring straight ahead, not looking at the pages, Oscar snoring at her feet. When I closed the front door, he came awake with a snort, bounded off the bed and came to greet me, wagging his whole body in greeting.

"Hey sport! How's everything this afternoon? And how's my favorite patient?"

Silence.

My radar wasn't pinging yet. Mary was often surly on Thursdays due to the fact that we had La Maze class in the evening. So the fact that she was giving me the silent treatment was nothing new.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing home so early – well, I've got a surprise for you. I'll tell you all about it over dinner. What are you in the mood for, Sunshine?"

"Don't call me that."

I turned from the cupboards where I had been perusing the contents for inspiration at the cold tone of her voice. "Mary? What's wrong?"

"Funny – I've been asking you that question for weeks now and you've been putting me off. Are you finally ready to come clean?"

Now my radar was pinging. "About what?"

Mary sent the catalog sailing across the room and Oscar yelped as it narrowly missed hitting him. "Don't you lie to me anymore, Marshall Mann! You know damn well what I'm talking about." She picked up the TV remote from her bedside table and turned on the TV.

A frozen image of a crowd outside the Las Vegas courthouse appeared, with the scroll at the bottom saying: "drug cartel shooting trial continues". Reporters were clustered around a car as someone was emerging. Mary pressed 'play' and for a brief moment before he was shielded from view by federal marshals, Mark appeared on the screen.

Mary froze the screen on Mark's image and turned accusing eyes to me, as my heart fell to my shoes. "How long have you known?" she whispered, her voice taut with rage.

"Does it matter? It doesn't change the fact that I kept it from you and that's why you're pissed."

Her mouth opened to protest my words but then she nodded. "You're right. I thought you understood. I thought that you of all people would be the last person to treat me like a fragile china doll – would know that I'm strong enough to take care of myself." She turned off the TV and curled onto her side, signaling that the conversation was over.

"Mary, can we-" I placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she snapped. "Get out. I don't want to see you right now."

I swallowed the emotion in my throat. "I don't feel right leaving you alone."

"Then call Stan to stay with me tonight. Tomorrow we can head to Vegas. Just – go away."

* * *

"You look like hell, Marshall."

I tried to smile at Stan's words, but I knew it came out as more of a grimace. I had taken Oscar with me when I left Mary's yesterday afternoon because I knew she wouldn't want him underfoot and I craved some form of companionship. I hadn't slept very well – Oscar made a poor bedmate, but I couldn't blame him for my lack of sleep. I kept turning Mary's words over and over in my head and seeing the hurt in her eyes. When I finally fell asleep, it was only half an hour before my alarm went off. As a result, I'm sure my eyes were blood shot this morning and I had forgone the shave.

I rubbed a hand across my bristly chin as I sipped coffee from my travel mug. "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep."

"I don't think your partner slept well, either. I woke up a couple of times and I heard her sniffling but I knew better than to go out there and talk to her. Are you sure about this trip, Marshall?"

"I've been back and forth, Stan, but now that Mary knows about Mark – the two of them need closure."

Stan's eyebrows rose on his balding pate. "Are they going to get that when he discovers she's pregnant? What if he wants his child?"

I shook my head. "Mary won't let Mark have the baby. Not unless-"

"She goes too?"

I shrugged. "It's a possibility."

Stan clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Son, how are you doing with all of this?"

I scrubbed a hand across my chin. "I don't know – ask me again when it's all over, ok?"

"Well, you take care of her and that baby, ok? No matter what Mary says, she needs you."

"I will, Stan."

* * *

The drive to Vegas was long, boring, and incredibly tense. Mary slept, stared out the window, and listened to her iPod. I missed having her in the front seat with me, but it was more important that her legs be elevated so she rode behind me, stretched out on the seat. Every once and awhile I would catch her eyes in the rearview mirror but she would look away quickly or close them. The only time she spoke to me was to ask for restroom stops which were much more frequent than usual. She was wearing loose black leggings and her "can't touch this" T-shirt that I had found on an '80's website and purchased for her. It was her favorite shirt and she made sure to wear it to La Maze class as well as when she knew Jinx was coming over.

Today I knew that for the first time it also applied to me and the knowledge gave me pain. I had never, ever wanted to be the cause of her pain. She had to know that I didn't see her as a china doll. I had to somehow make her understand that the two of them, she and the baby, were my world. If anything happened to them, it would devastate me.

When I stopped to fill up at a gas station just on the other side of Kingman in the late afternoon, Mary was moaning softly in the back seat. I had bought her a chocolate bar as a peace offering and when I opened the passenger door to put it on the floor she said my name. Startled, I looked up but she was still asleep. I could see the baby moving actively and with another quick glance to be sure she was really out, I placed a shaking hand on her stomach.

"Shh, little one," I whispered, leaning down and beginning to hum, I moved my hand in soothing circles. Eventually the motion slowed and I straightened to see Mary looking at me with sleep clouded eyes.

"I'm sorry – you were restless and I thought he might be on your bladder again."

"Thanks."

I cleared my throat gruffly. "No problem. I got you some chocolate – do you need to use the bathroom before we head out?"

* * *

We pulled into the driveway of the safe house at 10pm. I was exhausted but was too keyed up to sleep. Mary was tired from riding in a car even though she had slept most of the way. She allowed me to help her out and then stood for a minute simply looking at the house.

"Well, I guess it's now or never."

"Wait, Mer, before you go in there I need to explain."

She locked eyes with me and gave me a sad smile. "No, you don't. I know you were just trying to protect me. I don't agree with you but I understand-"

I grabbed her by the upper arms. "Do you? Do you really? You know what would have happened if the drug cartel who was after Mark had found out about you – and if they had found out you were carrying his child? My God, Mary! Think of the leverage!"

Mary's eyes widened. "Oh. I guess, for once, I didn't look at it like that – I just thought you were being overprotective because I'm pregnant-"

"I'll admit – ever since you told me you were pregnant, I've become a bit overprotective where you're concerned. But it's not because I don't think you can't take care of yourself, because I know you can. It's because I love you, Mary Shannon and this baby. And if anything were to happen to you, to either of you – I don't know what I'd do."

Mary stretched up on her tiptoes but her belly got in the way and she groaned in frustration.

I arched an eyebrow. "Need some help, Sunshine?"

"No, thanks. I got it." She smiled cheekily as she grabbed the front of my shirt and jerked me down to her lips.

Light fell over us as the front door opened and Mark called, "Mary, is that you?"

Mary's lips tore free from mine. "Hello, Mark. You've certainly gotten yourself into a fine mess, haven't you?"

Mark walked towards us but stopped when he caught sight of Mary's belly. "You're pregnant?"

Mary looked up at me. "You didn't tell him?"

I grinned. "And spoil the surprise?"

* * *

"What do you mean, you're not keeping the baby?" Mark thundered.

I watched their conversation from my vantage point in the kitchen as the reunited parents-to-be discussed their baby's future in the living room. The FBI agents had cleared out to a back bedroom giving the couple some privacy but Mary had insisted that I stay, for which I was grateful, if not somewhat uncomfortable, to have a front row seat.

Mary sighed. "Mark, surely you understand. Given the dangerous nature of our work, not to mention the long hours and frequent road trips, I just think that our child will have a better life with another family who isn't in law enforcement."

Mark was shaking his head before she was even finished. "No, no. I refuse to allow you to do this!"

Mary laughed. "You really don't have much say. I mean, I was going to get you to sign away your parental rights before but now it's moot since you're entering the program."

Mark's shoulders slumped and then he got a determined look in his eye. I knew what he was going to say before he said it. "I'll take the baby with me."

Fire flashed from Mary's eyes. "Like hell you will. There's no way I'm going to let my baby go on the run with you."

Mark reached out and grabbed Mary's hands. "Then come with us."

"What?"

"Come with us. I love you."

Mary stared at him for a moment before she laughed – deep, throaty belly laughs. "You are mad."

"Mad about you – why do you think I became facebook friends with Brandi? It was so I could find you – I wanted to see if we could rebuild what we once had."

Mary tugged a hand free and began rubbing her belly. "Uh, you're beginning to sound like a stalker, Stuber." She turned and locked eyes with me. "Get over here, Doofus."

I set my coffee mug down and swiftly crossed to her side. "What is it? Cramps? Is he on your bladder again?"

She nodded and leaned her head on my chest as I sat beside her on the lumpy sofa. "Somersaults. I think this kid's going to be a gymnast."

"Really? I was a gymnast in high school, remember, Mary?" Mark beamed.

"I remember, Mark. Ugh, make him stop, Marshall." She got her other hand free of Mark's and placed it on her belly.

I chuckled and rubbed in slow circles, humming all the time. Mary relaxed further into me and I swung her feet up into my lap. Her breathing slowed and deepened and within five minutes she and the baby inside her belly were asleep.

"Wow," Mark said softly. "You'll have to teach me how you do that."

I looked up and frowned at him. "I don't think it's something you can teach, Mark. It's something that comes naturally with the right person," I said softly.

Mark looked at me for a moment before he whispered. "You love her."

"I do – I love both of them."

"Does she love you?"

I had pondered that question to myself for awhile now. Mary wasn't a woman who expressed herself in words – but her actions left you in no doubt how she felt about you. I smiled and opened my mouth to answer when the woman in question beat me to the punch.

"Yes."

I looked down to see her smiling sleepily up at me. "I thought you were asleep."

"Nope. Just very, very relaxed."

I laughed and kissed her forehead before turning my attention back to Mark.

"I really don't want my child to be raised by strangers, Mary."

I felt her stiffen in my arms. "That's really not your call, Mark."

He sighed. "But I don't understand – you have a man who loves you and you love him –" he broke off. "Mary, would you promise me something? Think of it as a last request from the first boy who loved you?"

Mary was quiet for so long that I wondered if she was going to answer him. But she finally murmured. "Go ahead and ask, Mark. If I can, I'll do it."

* * *

**Oct 23rd**

"I swear to God, Marshall Mann, I'm going to chop your penis off, and then I'm going to kill you!"

I chuckled as I mopped the sweat from her brow. "Now, Sunshine, it's not my fault you're in this condition."

She clenched her teeth as she breathed through another contraction. "No, but you're the only man stupid enough to be in here with me so that means- OW! – that you're going to be the one that gets it!"

I chuckled again as she squeezed my hand and I distinctly heard one of my bones pop. The nurse glanced at me in concern but I waved her off, not even feeling the pain. We had made it – 36 weeks, close enough to be considered full term and soon Mary's son, our son would be here.

"Ok, Mary, on the next contraction, I want you to push," Dr. Reese encouraged.

"Finally!" Mary shouted as the next one hit and she surged to her knees, pushing with all her might.

Five pushes later, I cut the umbilical cord and baby boy Shannon announced his arrival with a very healthy set of lungs. I held him for a brief moment, staring in wonder at his blue eyes, fingers and toes, and the strawberry birthmark on his bottom before the nurse whisked him out of my hands.

"How did he look? Is he healthy? Is he-" Mary hiccupped.

I framed her sweaty face with my gloved hands and peppered her face with kisses. "He's beautiful, he looks just like you – except-"

"Except what? What's wrong?" She pulled away from my kisses, her face awash in worry.

"Well, he has the cutest little birthmark on his bottom – and I don't yet know if his mother has that-"

Mary swatted my hands away. "You scared me, Marshall! I thought something was wrong – really wrong – with our son!"

"No, he's perfect, my love." I kissed her upturned lips. "Say it again."

"What?" A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "Our son, Marshall. Go tell everyone that we have a healthy baby boy."

* * *

Balloons, cards, and flowers littered Mary's room but everyone had come and gone and it was finally just the three of us. Our son had just finished his meal and been burped. He was now cradled gently in my arms as I walked the floor, Mary watching us from the bed.

"I still can't believe we've had almost a month to decide and we haven't been able to come up with a name," I smiled down at the bundle in my arms.

"Well, that's not exactly true."

I gently placed the sleeping baby in the bassinet and joined Mary on the bed. She snuggled against my side. "You've thought of a name?"

"I know you didn't want to name him Marshall in case he decides to follow in our footsteps and you didn't want him to get the same ribbing you did-"

I snorted. "Please – I've heard enough 'Marshal Marshall' jokes to last a lifetime."

She nodded against my shoulder. "So – how about Ethan?"

I turned to look down at her. "That's my middle name."

"I know – and I like the sound of Ethan Mann, don't you?"

"I love it – but what about - hey, what was Mark's middle name?"

"Robert."

"Ethan Robert Mann – what do you think, mama?"

Mary's lips landed on mine and for a few minutes I forgot what we had been discussing. "I think it's perfect. I think Mark would be honored you thought of him."

"He's Ethan's biological daddy and we owe him some credit for the forming of our family."

"But you are the daddy that Ethan will know and love every day; the one that will teach him how to play chess and speak French and someday win a girl's heart."

"Like I won his mother's?"

Mary smiled. "Exactly."

Ethan stirred in his bassinet and I reached out and pulled it closer to the bed, humming softly. Once the sound reached his ears, he quieted.

Mary rested her head on my chest. "See? You can never leave us – I can't do this without you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Remember – you're having a baby, we're having a baby."

She laughed. "You know, you were right. The painful stuff was just for a moment. You might even be able to talk me into doing this again with you one day."

I arched an eyebrow. "Does that mean you're not adverse to the idea of someday, maybe, marrying me?"

She cocked her head in thought. "Maybe."

We dissolved in laughter.

"Do you know how fucked up we sound?" she asked.

"Mary, language!" I remonstrated, shooting a glance at Ethan.

"Oh hush!" she swatted my chest. "I mean, we haven't even had sex yet but we have a kid! And now we're talking about marriage! How backwards is that?"

I swung my leg over hers, and just before I fused our lips together I breathed against her skin, "But just think what a great story it will make for our grandkids."

* * *

**Series complete! My Marshall muse and I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on the ending. Press the button and drop a review.**


End file.
